Rin Irving
Rin Irving(りんアアービング, Rin Aabingu) is one of the female protagonists of Fairy Tail: Enchanted and a girl that Shiro happened to find while he was traveling through a forest looking for his foster father. Shiro discovered her after he made his way in the direction of a nearby temple as he rests, he then sees Rin, wrapped in a worn out blanket, shivering because of the cold. He took off his coat and gave it to Rin and send "keep it, I don't need it". Upon doing this, Shiro asked her about why she was alone in the temple. When she stated that she seemed to be a orphan and how she was too poor to live in a house and hunted for food, but she could not remember anything before coming to the forest besides her name and memories of her running away from a fire with screams in her ears. Shiro then concluded that she was the same as him as he also remembers the same thing as Rin, just Shiro was adopted by a phoenix. He then offered her to travel with him, as his partner. Rin decided to accept this request. She is known around Fiore by the name The Blade Master '''and The Celestial Hunter after her great use of melee or ranged weapons. However, for some reason, the Magic Council and another mysterious group is trying to kill them. The Magic Council says that they is dangerous and should not be living, making her a "criminal", the other group's reason remains unknown. Appearance Rin is an very adorable young girl, and is a potential to be on She has been featured numerous times in the past in a new segment of the Sorcerer Magazine known as "Mage you'd like to be your girlfriend" Rankings on the Weekly Sorcerer Magazine. Rin is a bit taller than Trinity, but shorter than Clayton, in regards to height, barely coming up to Shiro's eye level. Despite participating in a large number of battles over Fairy Tail: Enchanted, Rin is shown to have no scars or any sort of injures, like Trinity. Her skin is a bit paler compared to Trinity. Her facial features are quite mature, reflecting of her mature and polite personality. Her long deep blue hair reaches past the waist and is tied in a ponytail with a white ribbion. Her eyes are also a piercing red, which being large and show her emotions to the fullest, expressing her happiness or her anger towards whoever she is interacting with. When it comes to clothing, Rin doesn't like showing off to much skin so she chooses to wear a white shirt and skirt with black linings, blue and gold colored chest armor that is held by two brown straps that goes around her shoulder. Her legs are covered by a pair of pantyhose with brown and tan boots. Her sword is held by a purple, yellow, and blue sheath that goes around Rin's waist with a brown colored belt. Unlike Trinity, who changes clothing after the events of Fairy Tail: Enchanted, Rin keeps her style, but it is noticeable that she grew a little bit taller. Personality Rin's shares a very strong resemblance to Erza in terms of her personality, but with a few differences. She is a very strict person and has little toleration for reckless behavior, like Trinity's way of acting. She has low tolerance for pranks which she finds annoying (will laugh sometimes). Rin has a tendency to rarely show emotions, always having a serious and straight face and only smiles on certain occasions. She also has a tendency to not accept the fact when she has cried, or is crying, showing that she is also very emotional. Most of her personality shifts come from arguing with Trinity or from Shiro complimenting her, that often results blushing and denying it, since Rin has a crush on him and is always fighting against Trinity for his attention. Rin is also quite polite and has good manners. She treats people older and more experienced then her with the topmost care she can provide for the time. Regarding her status as a powerful mage, Rin doesn't consider herself to be above others and treats others with respect, which is the polar opposite of Trinity. She treats the elder or people older then her with the utmost respect. She shares her place with Erza Scarlet, also known as Titania, in the skill of swordsmanship, and both are seen are pretty good friends after running into each other a while ago during a quest. History Rin is one of the three survivors of the Three Great Fires, a phenomenon that no one knows how it happened the first place. As a survivor, the Magic Council found her laying on the group next to her village that as been reduced to nothing but ashes. The Magic Council questioned her about the fire, but they gained nothing, since she remembers nothing but her name. After that, they discarded her to the neighboring town, next to the village that has been burned up. Many of the townsfolk knew the people in Rin's old village and also started questioning her about the fire, and some even threatened her. Rin, all scared of the shouting and yelling, ran away from the village, crying and covering her ears and eyes, to the forest that was said to be inhabited by many dangerous monsters. When Rin finally reopened her eyes, she found herself in the deep part of the forest. Rin began wandering around the forest, hopefully looking for a good place to rest, since she wore herself out when running away. At night, she decided to look above a tree to find a suitable place to rest at. She saw an ancient looking temple, just near a river. Rin quickly ran toward the temple and found a book, a lance, and a bow laying on something that looked like an alter inside the temple. Rin instictively reached toward the book and began to read it. Inside, it had information about magics involving magics that are often used with swords, or some type of weapon. She began to practice the magics for three whole years inside the book to survive in the wilderness, and soon became a master. One winter day, Rin was all cold and huddled inside the temple without any firewood since she had run out. Just then, a young man came inside, shocking Rin as she drew her lance and made a battle position with a fierce look on her eyes. The man got suprised by this sudden action and said that he wasn't an enemy and raised his hands. Rin then put down her lance and sat down, shivering. The man inttroduced himself as Shiro Kirusaki and offered Rin his coat after seeing her all cold, which Rin accepts. Shiro then decided to ask Rin about why she was in a temple, which Rin responds that she lost her memories before a fire and had no home to go back to. Shiro then did something Rin would think last, he offered her to become his partner in finding his lost father and explore Fiore. Rin, with nothing else to do, accepts. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Fairy Tail:Enchanted = '''Begin Arc *Three Unites? No *A Place Of Demise *A Lost Friends *Magnasium's Revelation *All Got Stuck |-| Roleplays= Equipment 'Arondight' Arondight, or The Sword of Rebirth is the sword that Rin uses during battles, and found in a cave next to Clarent, '''The Sword of Destruction and one of the '''Trinity Excalibur Blades. She named the sword as "Sword Of Rebirth" because of the sword's ability for being able to regenerate itself if it breaks in half or anything. Rin referred this occurrence as "The Rebirth" since the sword "come back again after being destroyed". In general, it has an aqua-colored sword with the grip being in a darker color than the rest of the blade. It leads up to a hilt that is perpendicular to the grip and it's design looks like a pair of daggers. The center of the guard has a large aquamarine gem. Since the sword can regenerate itself, it is practically impossible to destroy, but it can be destroyed if the owner of the blade wants it to be gone. If a person wants the sword, he/she has to kill the current master of the blade. The sword must be fueled with significant amount of mana in order to regenerate itself, so people without magic can't use it. In addition for that one, the sword is made from a rare metal known as Etera, a form of metal which could harden itself. Due to this, Rin can easily make The Sword Of Rebirth to become as hard as a pure platinum shield, thus, making it's hard to destroy the sword. Because of the sword's ability to regenerate and harden, any attempt or efforts made to destroy it will just results to no avail. Making this "Sword Of Rebirth" as a great weapon choice to be wielded by Rin Icetreker. This blade is the twin sister blade of the Sword of Destruction, which is given by Rin to Shiro as a present. 'Lance Troya' Lance Troya is a type of Lance which is used by Rin as her "secondary" weapon. Although this lance was "secondary" in general, Rin will use this equipment on the first hand before using The "Sword Of Rebirth". This lance have the appearance of seemingly long red spear with some edgy parts on it's front. Unlike Rin's special sword, Lance Troya doesn't possess the ability to regenerate or harden itself, but that doesn't mean that it is basically useless. The lance merely have the ability to "pierce" any basic barrier or pulverize a sword's attack. Even though the ability was not decent in general, Rin knows how to handle and use the lance properly, making this spear as a versatile weapon choice on the battlefield. Lance Troya is not made of any special metal, but, it was technically a combination between Iron and Magical Power, which mean, the spear is strong enough to withstands any attack, both physically and magically. In addition for all of the skills, Rin could easily block a shower of arrows by twisting the Lance on a complete circle clockwise manner, being another testament of the weapon's proficiency during direct combats. Celestial Bow Celestial Bow '''is the hunter bow Rin uses as a ranged weapon. Rin is a peerless huntress skilled in the ways of the forest, easily traversing by leaping between branches, having knowledge in restraining wild beasts, and displaying the capability to easily become one with the forest to easily disappear from the sight of someone actively watching her since she came from a forest and lived there are some time. She is able to sense enemies far before with her great sense of smell, and her sight is like an eagle's, great enough to pinpoint targets in conditions of near zero visibility at night from an extreme distance. As one of Earthland's most famous archers, she wields '''Celestial: Bow of the Heavens, a bow that can be called a "rare gem befitting such an archer." It is a jet black with bits of gold, Western-style weapon larger than her own height, granted to her by one of the greatest blacksmiths. There is nothing its arrows cannot pierce, and drawn to its limit, it is able to perform a pure physical attack. With no trace of magic, she displays the ability to surprise other opponents by attacking from a great distance with extreme destructive power, using her great eyesight to aim through dense and thick trees at night at the target that is no more than a moving dot at that distance, and hitting them with the supreme precision required to make such a succinct attack. Although there are bowman skilled enough to accomplish each requirement for the shot, there are not many capable of performing all of them simultaneously. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Rin is able to adeptly conjured melee weapons from Summoning Magic, her usage of conjuring melee weapons is impressive when placed into battle, its unraveling indestructibility and sharpness honed with her extreme combat prowess in any types of weapons. Rin is able to make use of vast weapons at her disposal regardless of how it was originally created during its time. It enables Rin to conjure and equipped anything from past weapons to the current age like modern weapons and its machinery from her great use of Summoning Magic. However, this doesn't applied to any of the hybrid weapons since the creation behind it's origin was only recent. Rin would normally used the melee weapons in order to deflect back lethal bullets or arrows from ranged weapons to another different spot than her being the designated target for the assault as a mean of counter. By all means of uniqueness, Rin's foreplay in using her weapons are no longer one and the same as any objects she discerns by and touch by her will become her own weapons for molded usage under her level, turning it into Holder-type weapons. Rin has achieved abnormal self-awareness for all her surroundings unthinkingly, knowing what's already coming and then finally fighting it back with any said-weapons at her disposal. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: While Rin has shown to rather reliant on his swordsmanship multiple times, it does not mean that she useless without it. When first learning to fight hand to hand, Rin was actually worse at it than he currently is with her sword, but still pretty easy. She said that something about using her hands to fight was rather natural and came to her rather easily. She began to learn multiple ways of fighting, utilizing his fist and feet in synchronization with one another; delivering powerful strikes. As she became more knowledgeable in the art of hand to hand combat. Rin soon utilizes the full potential of her own body, using the full power to unleash devastating attacks and her reflexes to dodge deadly attacks. When fighting against a opponent, Rin will began to use her great strength to unfold powerful strikes on his opponent, before she will soon began to add speed into her attacks, not allowing her opponent the chance to retaliate. While her fighting style does revolve around overwhelming the opponent with great physical attacks, it also relies on using various types of grapples and counters, the latter allowing her to disarm her opponents of their weapons. Rin can utilize this in many ways, grabbing one of his opponents and launching them towards another. Even if she is this powerful, Trinity is still a better at this than Rin. Physical Attributes Astonishing Speed: Rin's speed is considered to be astonishing, being able to outrun even the fastest individuals, especially those who use the magic High Speed. Her movements, at times, Rin have been so fast, that some have confused her movement with the concept of teleportation altogether. Many fighters who are known for their speed pale in comparison to Rin's very own, mainly because Rin's leg strength are an obvious factor for her speed, which also stresses a heavy emphasis on footwork. Because she's smaller than most of his opponents, she can be flexible at times, using her speed in order to get into the enemy's blind spots and attack accordingly, launching a flurry of perfected and unforeseeable amount of attacks in which it becomes impossible to stand up against let alone defend through normal means. She can also sneak behind the most stealthiest of individuals without them noticing, easily catching them off-guard, this is formed from her past experiences living in the woods for about a year. It's commonly known that point-blank moves are usually rendered useless just like any other standard-range or long-range attacks on person, as her combat perception and speed allows Rin to dodge point-blank attacks with just as much ease. Overall, Rin's speed is usually unsurpassed by any individual within the series and her teammates, being a league of its own, and because of her knowledge of combat, its used in unexpected ways in tandem with his other abilities that can easily earn him a victory over others. Incredible Endurance and Durability: Rin, despite her stature, can withstand the most brutal of assaults, all of which she comes out with a few minor scratches. Even when slammed into large obstructions, she comes out relatively unscathed and still continues to fight the enemy, acting like nothing happened to her. However this can vary, pending on how skilled the opposing mage is in said area, or what weapon the magic in question is channeled through, as some can be amplified and controlled in various ways, much more than what her body can normally handle, much to the latter's chagrin. However, these are rare cases and Rin's endurance always seem to hold up in the end, baffling those who face her in combat. Because she's physically fit, surpassing all limitations put on his body, thus reaching new parameters untouched by any other, she can battle opponents for many days on end without showing signs of wear in the slightest, but slightly less than Trinity. Even when heavily injured, she can still find the strength to cast high-level spells and use her most powerful abilities, all of which requires one to be at their peak, an important fact that shouldn't be ignored by any individual, especially those on the opposing side. When she's facing others in harsh terrain, she's not affected in the slightest. When she enhances her body with magic, stimulating each and every one of her cells to great heights, she becomes nigh invincible in every aspect, giving her the ability to recover at rapid rates, and when used in conjunction with her other magics, many find it hard to put her down for the count. Assorted Others High Intelligence: Rin is known to be rather intelligent, even able to determine the pattern of her opponent's battle methods and correctly deduce a proper counter-strategy to defeat her opponent's attacks; she is a very insightful person, regularly showing more understanding of many a situation than anyone would ever expect from a person like her. Rin has a keen talent for observation and analyzing, which she uses to overcome most forms of deception. Lastly, she has also shown herself as a powerful and flexible tactician, capable of adjusting seamlessly to any given combat situation, if not plan out events well in advance. She is well-versed in the history, strategy, tactics of the world, and is privy to knowledge previously unknown to many—ironically, the only thing she knows nothing about is her own origins. She understands the strengths, weaknesses and mannerisms of her enemies and creates strategies to achieve victory. Magics Immense Magic Power: Being one of the more powerful characters in Fairy Tail: Enchanter, Rin possesses a questionable enormous amount of magical power, rivaling Wizard Saint, the reason behind this is unknown. Rin has undergone numerous experiences in order to raise her magical energy to this insurmountable level. The aura flows out gently from her petite figure, before surging violently and crashing down upon the opponent. While this does indeed seem overwhelming, one must remember that Rin's magical power is not immense, but merely high; she can exert large amounts of magical energy when it is needed; more often than not in the form of a white aura which can destroy the surroundings with relative ease; putting at a major advantage against her foes. * Magical Aura (魔力の霊気, Maryoku no Reiki): is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mages of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation. A magical aura is created when the body's container of Eternano particles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by the user. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. A single magical aura can have a wide variety of effects dependent on the power an individual exerts, which will be outlined in the following sections. There three types of Auras, Standard, S-Class, and Monster, which Rin has the S-Class aura. An S-Class Aura (大力の魔霊気, Dairyoku no Mareiki; Literally meaning Magical Aura of Great Power) is one demonstrated solely by S-Class mages or above in potency, and generally are reserved to the stronger S-Class mages as a consequence of their sheer magical strength. When exerted, the S-Class aura takes the form of an overwhelming level of pressure that surrounds the user in a color that best represents their personality. It generally encompasses them in a certain radius, and demonstrates a level of strength that leaves most mages unable to react to it unless they've had continual exposure or exert an aura of similar potency. However, the problem with this aura is that if it used continuously, it can tire an individual. Though considering most S-Class' level of magical power, this is rarely the case. The variety of effects achieved by this aura are noted to be quite high, as it can take the form of different shapes and can be used to repel magical and physical assaults alike. * Second Origin Activation : (二原解放, Nigen Kaihō) is a spell exclusively mastered by those mages who possess the control and power to summon their Second Origin without it passively inducing its effects. The rumored Second Origin (二原, Nigen) is, in fact, wrongly named. When considering the nature of the Magic Origin (魔原, Magen), the Second Origin and its activation is simply unlocking the full extent of one's Magic Origin and power. There are a number of ways one can go about unlocking it: it can be a natural process that takes a considerable number of ways, a sudden surge of willpower during a situation of crisis or accelerating the process through magic such as the Arc of Time. In order to unlock one's Second Origin without inducing its passive effects all the time, one must firstly impose a sealing condition onto the said portion of the Magic Origin. Due to magical energy being so closely aligned with one's willpower and conviction, this is done so through a rather unique method: the Pact (盟約, Meiyaku). The Pact, in this case, is one that the user makes upon reaching the full level of potential within one's Magic Origin, which in itself takes a considerable amount of time, or emotional upheaval, to achieve. When doing so, the Pact automatically causes this portion of one's magical power to be sealed in a series of magical seals that can only be unlocked with the fulfillment of the Pact. However, due to the strain of the sudden outpour of magical energy within the body, this state causes one to be heavily drained following its immediate use, despite causing a notable increase in the capacity of one's magical power.However, considering that the sudden outburst of magical power within one's body is caused due to the extreme sealing caused by the Pact, one is since unable to recreate the same seal due to the strictness of the requirements. As a result, the portion of magical power sealed is then assimilated to the natural reservoir of magical energy they can access within themselves. While this causes a considerable increase in their base capabilities, given that they can induce the passive effects of the Second Origin "state", they are since incapable of such a large outburst of magical energy through natural means. Telekinesis Telekinesis (テレキネシス Terekineshisu) is a type of Caster Magic used by various Mages. It is a type of Magic that allows the user to move physical objects and substances with their mind. This is done by manipulating the Eterano from both within the Mage and from without the Mage (the ambient Eterano). The process can be quickly and easily described as "visualizing" the movement of the matter that the Mage wishes to manipulate. Basic level use of this Magic is categorized as Macro-telekinesis and more advanced levels of this Magic can be categorized as Micro-telekinesis. The most skilled users of this magic have been thought to possess other magics, due to the nature of Telekinesis. Macro-telekinesis, of course, refers to the movement of larger objects like people, furniture, weapons and plants and earth. Skilled use of Macro-telekinesis has been mistaken for other magics, such as Earth Magic or Plant Magic, however only as far as a beginner in said magic. The skilled use of Macro-telekinesis could also be mistaken for a single Wind Magic spell as the user could cause themselves to levitate and fly. Micro-telekinesis refers to the movement of smaller substances and, therefore, is a lot harder to do as it requires a great deal of precision and control. Micro-telekinesis can, due to what it works with, appear similar to other magics. The easiest use of Micro-telekinesis is the movement of water and other liquids, which can to a degree appear similar to Water Magic. There is also the ability to cause movement in the air or with the wind and can be easily mistaken for Air or Wind Magic. The most difficult use of Micro-telekinesis is often called Pyrokinesis or Cryokinesis. This requires the most control and is the most likely to be confused for another magic, Fire and Ice Magic respectively. The user would raise or lower the temperature by visualizing the movement of the Eterano to either increase or decrease and therefore either set something on fire or freeze it. Masters of Telekinesis can combine the Macro and Micro levels of this magic to use what has been referred to as Tactile Telekinesis. By using the precision of Micro-telekinesis, the mage cloaks themselves in a layer of their own telekinetic energy just above the skin. Through this, they are capable of approximating feats of super-human strength, flight and a degree of invulnerability, which allows them to deflect solid objects the moment they make contact with the telekinetic energy. Also, by using the precision of Micro-telekinesis, the mage can extend the telekinetic field around objects they make contact with and then lift them using the skills of Macro-telekinesis to appear to have super-human strength. Sword Pressure Sword Pressure (剣圧, Ken'atsu): A basic ability which can be learned by almost everyone and their mother, but it sure is deadly if utilized properly; it is the most basic techniques that one can perform with their sword. When performing the Sword Pressure technique, the user swings forward with their sword, swinging the blade so swiftly that it seems that the user is able to utilize air itself to slice enemies, focusing a current of wind to the point where it takes on a sharp edge, which the user launches at foes; sending it through the air towards the user's enemy. It is a powerful blade of pressure that appears as faint ripples of wind that is launched towards the foe at high speeds; this attack enables the user to assault things which are out of their sword's range, sending slashes which fly through the air itself; and can even remain floating in it until the right moment to slash. The person struck by the sword pressure is assaulted by countless invisible blades which happens so fast that they would normally be unable to properly react in time, carving up their body. Also, the strong wind power will blow away all incoming projectile weapons and will even make the opponent unable to stay on their feet; this technique possesses enough power to slice down many trees in a forest. This technique can deflect both physical and sound wave attacks and attack at the same time, making it both an offensive and defensive technique. These blades of wind possess incredible range and devastating power; and at its highest level of mastery, the sword pressure is capable of cutting through barriers of magical energy; and they can even remain floating within the air until the right minute to slash. Unlike many other users of this magic, Rin uses spears as well as swords. Stanceblade Stanceblade (三成否剣 (スタンスブレード), Sutansuburēdo lit. Sword of the Three Outcomes) is a Subspecies Magic of Sword Magic that is known to only a select few. Essentially, Stanceblade is a fighting style that involves the user focusing magical energy upon different parts of their body; allowing them to map a large number of actions without resorting to utilizing too many skills, or possessing numerous weapons. Each switch of the stance requires as little as a single acknowledgement to execute, but the action will perform a different action depending on the stance. Thanks to Stanceblade, the user has different spells that can be switched between manually, or chosen automatically depending on the target. There's some kind of trade-off; as the user needs to prepare in order to use their other stance, but they gain extended range and attack power as a result. What makes the user an unpredictable fighter is their ability to synchronize the five stances, to create a complex combo. The Stanceblade magic gives the user enhancements to one of their parameters, such as feet equalling speed, and de-buffs to compensate those enhancements. However, the user is only capable of fighting in a single stance for a short time; determined by their stamina, which is a measure of how much magical energy they have left. When a stance is released, it has one hundred points of stamina, and when a stance is being utilized; its stamina drops by half a point every second; this equates to three minutes and twenty seconds of stamina.) The stance also loses half a point of stamina for every attack that the user attempts with it. Once their stamina drops to fourty, the user begins to fatigue; and when their stamina reaches zero, their attacks drop in damage by a factor of zero point seven times. Stances regain zero point eight points of stamina per second when not being used, in addition. In addition, with Stanceblade, the user is capable of utilizing a naturally-assigned magic, meaning that along with their physical capabilities, their entire power-set is changed, making their a difficult opponent to figure out in terms of battle style. Essentially, Stanceblade is a very strategic magic; as its full strength relies on being in the right mode at the right time. Spells * Type Speed (翔疾 (タイプ・スピード), Taipu Supīdo lit. To Soar Swiftly): Faster movement, weaker attacks; along with higher jumps and lower defense. In this form, the user has shown to be immensely fast, which fits somebody with small size and a waifish build. Their tremendous raw power, allows them to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between them and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight in the span of a millisecond. The user can effectively use their agility to use the battlefield to their advantage, jumping from wall to wall to keep their opponents unsure of their attack patterns. With Type Speed, the user moves at such a speed that their foes more often than not can't register their movements, until they've made them; with Type Speed, the user is also skilled enough to dodge at tremendous speeds, even if they're assaulted from behind. When launched into the air, the user can perform several tricks before finally landing on ground. The user has also shown on several occasions that they can jump incredibly long distances, up to several hundred meters by applying speed to their jumps. The user is capable of moving so fast that they can decapitate an entire army of foes without them even having time to react. The user often only appears as a variable coloured shimmer of energy, with only the fastest foes even catching sight of their true figure during a battle. This incredible speed gives them an edge in battle against slower or close-range fighters. Excelling in hit-and-run tactics with Type Speed, the user is able to evade many a combatant in both long and close-range; their movements are so tremendously swift that few would be likely to see an attack take place—this enables them to attack almost a multiple of ten times in a row per second. Not only that, but their movement is fluid and precise, and rarely will they exert effort in movements. * Type Shield (盾 (タイプ・シールド), Taipu Shīrudo lit. Shield): Higher defense, slower movement. Upon activating the form the user becomes incredibly durable and sturdy. It is a great amount of defense and durability that one wouldn't gauge just by staring at the user. In this form, the user's bones and muscles are denser and harder than normal, to the highest human potential, which makes them very durable compared to a normal human. They are durable enough to the point that if a person beats them with a thick wooden stick, the stick would eventually break and the user would show little discomfort. This level of durability is how the user can survive things such as falls from several stories and landing on a vehicle from two hundred feet with no discomfort. In fact, the user's body is highly resistant to physical injury, capable of withstanding assault from high-caliber bullets as well as attacks from super powered individuals; they are capable of absorbing bullets from small-arms weapons firing conventional ammunition. However, the user is particularly vulnerable to sonic-based attacks. The user can withstand impacts, such as falling from several stories, being repeatedly struck with superhuman force or by several powerful energy blasts, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury to themselves. Additionally, in this form, the user's muscles produce lesser amounts of fatigue toxins during physical activity than do those of ordinary humans. The user can exert themselves physically at peak capacity for at least several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in their blood begins to impair them. The user is also capable of surviving in harmful areas for long periods of time such as underwater or in toxic gases. However, all of this comes at a great cost—in exchange for high defenses, the user's speed is cut, to the point that perhaps a snail could outpace them. * Type Buster (撃斬 (タイプ・バスター), Taipu Basutā lit. To Be Struck with a Slash): Stronger attacks, stronger launch ability, lower defense against launching. In Type Buster, the user performs something seemingly impossible; they convert almost the entirety of their magical power into potential energy, using the small amount of magical energy within their body to catalyze and sustain the transformation they undergo; their strength becomes absolutely monstrous, as it is the sole enhancement the user is granted in Type Buster. This is a consequence of the conversion to potential energy, which, when driven by movement, is immediately converted into an excess of kinetic energy, bolstering the user's physical attacks by an enormous level. Possibly best seen through their sword, a simple swing from their sword in Type Buster enables the user to create powerful shockwaves of air, each as sharp as the edge of their blade. In an absolutely impressive display of brute force, simply swinging their sword to attack can shatter giant boulders and rip the ground apart, causing rocks and rubble to rise in a massive shockwave. The advantage to this massive strength comes in the aftershock; even with pure physical blows, such as kicks, or punches, the user's strikes have no real need to connect because the shockwaves of air that follow pack enough force to completely stun an opponent, leaving them a sitting duck as the user proceeds to unleash physical blows that, at high enough power, can send their opponents flying back several feet from pure strength alone. Even their speed gains a boost in Type Buster, with the user being capable of using their leg strength for massive bursts of speed. The downside to this, however, is that it is still slower than Type Speed, and, in addition, the user can only keep up this immense speed in a straight line; to make a turn, they have to slow to a completely stop, which makes them an easy target in the meantime. Summoning Magic Summoning Magic (召しの魔法, Meshi no Mahō) is a Caster and Holder Magic that provides the user the ability to summon objects out of thin air from a completely different location. Summoning Magic is a magic that can be catalyzed by two different sources: a magical item such as a scepter, or one's own magical energy. By using one's magical power and subjugating an animate or inanimate object (animals and weapons, per-say), one highlights a seal of sorts onto them. This seal connects the two users magically, and when an individual has recited an incantation or gone through a simple process, they may transport the object from somewhere else to their own location. Several individuals utilize this magic to summon beasts that they have subjugated, in a similar manner to Take Over. However, unlike Take Over spells, the beasts use their own powers in combat. However, dependent on the summoner, the attitude of the beast may go haywire and attempt to overwhelm the summoner instead. Also, summoning inanimate objects such as weapons or large objects is easier, as they do not have a conscious to act upon. This can make it similar to Requip, in a way, except without the hundred-items limit. Like Jeanne d'Arcadia, when Rin summons an object, therer is a colored light that appears around Rin. But instead of the color blue, it is gold. Relationships Quotes Trivia * Rin's character theme song is Sword of Virgin and her battle theme is Luminous Sword. * Rin knows how to play the piano, guitar, violin, and drums, this resulted Trinity calling Rin the "One Man Band", despite Rin's complaints. * Rin Icetreker's appearance is based off of Ellis Fahrengart in the anime Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance. * Both Trinity and Rin has ponytails and red eyes, but later on, Trinity changed her hair style. * Rin has a pet eagle named Simorgh. * Irving is White in Celtic. * The use of Stanceblade is approved by Perchan * Rin's stats are: Category:Wind Magic User Category:Requip User Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Females Category:Wandering Mage Category:Human Category:Weapon user Category:Main Character Category:Protagonist Category:Forever And Always Category:Sword user Category:Lance user Category:Iffy Category:Bow User